


fanart: Bones fic illustrations

by AstridV



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art & story illustration for Newscaper's Bones fic "Servare Vitas"</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanart: Bones fic illustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Servare Vitas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8576) by Newscaper. 




End file.
